Rebellions are built on hope
by Happy Doodle
Summary: Jyn thought they were going to die.


**Guess who's procrastinating AGAIN? :P**

Jyn was aware that a gigantic wave of bright white light was moving towards their direction, but she kept holding Cassian in her arms.

 _At least I wouldn't die alone,_ she thought.

A deep rumbling noise caught her attention.

 _That is probably from the explosion,_ her heart sank. They were about to die as well.

But the rumbling noise got louder and louder, until she heard someone yelling, ' Oi, you two! Come up, hurry! We don't have much time!'

Surprised, she saw a small ship hovering above them, a bearded man standing on the ramp, hand stretching towards them. His eyes were covered with a grey mask, which meant he was probably blind. She spotted the trademark symbol of the Rebellion on the ship's body, and that got her out of her stupor.

Help has arrived. Hopefully, they could get out of this alive.

She quickly took the man's hand, tugging Cassian, who had decided to go unconscious at this moment, ' He's injured!'

' Okay! I got you,' He said, pulling them up into the ship with inhuman strength. The ramp slammed shut with a clang, and they shot off into the sky just in time. Jyn slumped against the wall, not believing their luck.

Two more rebels showed up. A boy with a buzz cut and a girl dressed in Mandalorian armour.

' Are you alright?' The girl asked worriedly, offering Jyn a cloth.

' I am, well, at least I think I am,' Jyn took the cloth gratefully, and started wiping at her face. ' Cassian has been shot. Please help him!'

The blind man tended to Cassian, ' Hey, Captain, can you hear me?'

Cassian opened his eyes at his voice, blinked sluggishly, and murmured, ' M...Master Jarrus? Is that you? And... Master Bridger... Commander Wren. Boy am I glad to see you.'

' Good! You remember me,' Master Jarrus said in relief. ' Which means you are fine, except for the blaster wound. Don't worry, we'll hurry both of you back to the base. For now, I'll give you a bacta patch.'

Cassian coughed, ' Is... Jyn alright?'

' I'm here,' Jyn crawled up to his side. ' We got out of Scarif. Rest now.'

Cassian gave them a rather sleepy smile, and went back to sleep.

' Who are you?' She asked them.

' I'm Kanan Jarrus, this is Ezra Bridger, my er, Padawan, and Commander Sabine Wren,' Master Jarrus pointed at them.

' You're a Jedi?' Jyn spotted their lightsabers. ' I thought the Jedi were all killed by the Empire!'

' Not all of them,' Ezra chuckled. ' There's still a couple of them in the Rebellion.'

Jyn stared at them, ' Well... Then... Thank you for rescuing us. We almost got you killed though.'

' Nah, we are extremely used to making tight turns,' Sabine smiled at the two Jedi, as if sharing an inside joke. ' Hera went off the other direction to save the others. I hope they're fine.'

On the cue, the intercom crackled, ' Kanan? You there?'

' Yes,' Kanan answered. ' We got Jyn and Cassian. What about you?'

' We just got out,' the woman answered.

A man said, ' There are five survivors.'

' Two of them are injured, and three of them are... Unconscious,' The woman said.

' Yeah! I rescued a guy from an exploding ship,' The man bragged.

Jyn asked hopefully, ' Is it Bodhi? Do you have Chirrut and Baze with you?'

Another man's voice joined in, and it was unmistakable that it was Bodhi's voice, ' Jyn? You there?'

Jyn was so relieved and happy at the same time, she thought she could cry.

' Oh, thank the Force you're fine, Bodhi,' Jyn said. ' How are you?'

' Slightly burnt,' Bodhi coughed. ' I got out just before the ship went entirely ka-boom. They're giving out bacta patches. Chirrut and Baze are beside me. Chirrut is unconscious. And from the looks of it, Baze got shot for many times.'

Jyn gasped.

' But his armour took up most of the damage, and he is fine. Is Cassian okay?'

' He got shot by Krennic. He's fine. We'll talk when we meet up back at the base.'

The transmission ended.

Ezra said awkwardly, ' Er, try to rest for a while. We'll be back in no time.'

* * *

Once they returned to the base, Mon Mothma hurried to the hangar to meet up with them.

' Did you get the plans?' Jyn asked, fearful that their efforts were for nothing.

' We got them,' The woman said excitedly. ' How can we ever repay you?'

' I don't know, a good night's rest and some food?' Jyn suggested.

' That can be arranged,' The older woman laughed. ' You should stay at the healer's ward for a while. I think Captain Andor will need bacta treatment.'

They were rushed into the healer's ward, and Jyn was allowed to lie on a bed to rest. She only perked up when the healers returned, carrying Cassian on a stretcher. A gigantic bacta patch was wrapped around his abdomen, and his arm and leg was in a cast.

' How is he?' Jyn asked.

The head healer said, ' He's currently unconscious, but his blaster wound has been taken care of. He has broken a rib, his leg and left arm. He'll need bed rest for several days. You'll need bed rest too, and I'll administer some bacta cream for your cuts.'

Now that the healer had mentioned it, she noticed that her hands were covered in cuts from trying to climb. They were starting to sting pretty badly, too.

She was immediately given a thick tube of bacta cream, and she started to spread the bacta on her wounds. It had this rather pleasant cooling effect on her cuts, and they no longer stung.

Just after she spread bacta on all of her wounds, Bodhi staggered in, accompanied by an annoyed healer.

' Jyn!' He shouted delightedly.

True, he was burnt. The hair on the left side of his head was completely singed off, and a large bacta bandage covered the side of his face, hands and neck. He was grimy, but still very happy.

' You did it!' He grinned, sitting on a chair beside Jyn's bed. ' Senator Mothma told me they had beamed the plans to Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.'

' That's good to know. Did you see Chirrut and Baze?' Jyn smiled at him.

' Oh, they stuck Chirrut and Baze in the bacta tanks,' His smile faded a little. ' Chirrut was the one to flip the master switch, and both of them were caught in an explosion. Baze was shot a couple times too. Fortunately, his thick armour blocked most of the shots and they survived the explosion. So yeah, the bacta tank should fix them up.'

' That's quite enough,' The healer interrupted them. ' You should get some rest.' Bodhi was reluctantly escorted back to his own room. And for the first time since she got off to Jedha, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

She was woken up hours later by clanking sounds. She sat up in flash, and looked around to check for intruders. Then, she realised it was Cassian who was making all those noises. He was trying to get out of bed.

' Stop moving! You're injured!' Jyn clambered off her bed to keep him still.

' Wha-?' Cassian said, dazed. ' Where am I?'

' Pfft. We're back at the base, remember? Master Jarrus rescued us,' Jyn said.

' Oh.' His eyes widened in panic. ' Did the others get out?'

' Yeah, some. Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze survived. I'm sorry we couldn't get K2,' Jyn bowed her head apologetically.

He slumped against the bed in disappointment, ' He was a good friend. So... What happened to the plans?'

Before Jyn could answer him, there was loud screaming and hollering outside the corridors. A distraught healer walked in, looking rather shaken.

' What happened?' Jyn asked,

' The... The Empire destroyed Alderaan using the Death Star!' She blurted out in terror. ' And Senator Organa has just returned to Alderaan hours ago, which means...'

' WHAT?!' They shouted in unison.

' Yeah! And Vader has kidnapped Princess Leia Organa,' The healer groaned, while checking Cassian's wounds. ' Oh no.'

' But... What happened to the plans?' Jyn wouldn't accept it.

' The good thing is they couldn't find the plans on the ship, which means the Princess has sent it away,' She said anxiously, now checking on Jyn's cuts. ' Rest now, both of you. Everything will be alright.'

Jyn allowed sleep to overtake her again, because she was really too tired.

By the time she woke up, she would be hearing good news of how a young pilot called Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star.

 **Yep. A Rogue One fix it.**

 **Well... Gotta go back to revise again.**


End file.
